(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a receptacle for earphone wire, and in particular, a receptacle for earphone wire allowing automatic switching ON and OFF of the earphone.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional receptacle for earphone cord comprising a front shell 1 and a rear shell 2, a retractable earphone cord 40 and a retracting device 3. A retractable spring 32 located within the retractable device 3 causes a driving disc 31 to rotate and the earphone cord 40 is rolled and collected within the receptacle. However, the contact between a contacting disc 330 and a conductive disc 304 within the receptacle causes wears and thus the longevity of the conventional receptacle is reduced. FIGS. 2 and 3 show a conventional receptacle for earphone wire, wherein when an earphone 4 is pressed into a notch 191 provided on the earphone seat 19, the hook 193 extends outward and the restoration force of the hook 193 restricts and positions the earphone 4 to the earphone seat 19. In this conventional structure, the earphone 4 has to be pressed into the earphone seat 19 and a push button is pushed so that the earphone wire 40 can be retained into the receptacle. It is troublesome with respect to operation, and further, there is no power switch provided to the receptacle or no separation of power switch, therefore it is very often that the power switch is not turned off when the earphone is not in used. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a receptacle for earphone wire which mitigates the above drawbacks, and provides an automatic switching ON and OFF.